Sluts of UA
by UserX5
Summary: This story is pretty much based off Mineta's line in the class president debate where he claims he will make girls have to show at least 30cm of thigh with their skirts. This is a SMUT STORY. This story will contain ENF and bondage, so if those aren't really your thing, you may not enjoy this story.


**An: ATTENTION. If whatever I title this hasn't made it obvious enough, this is a smut story. As such, most characters have to be quite OOC to make this story idea work, so it's hardly supposed to be accurate to the source material in any way. This story will contain ENF and bondage, so if those aren't really your thing, you may not enjoy this story. This is also obviously AU because no real school would allow StuCo to do anything which has an actual influence, let alone things of a sexual nature.**

**This story is pretty much based off Mineta's line in the class president debate where he claims he will make girls have to show at least 30cm of thigh with their skirts. **

***** First Day of School, UA**

Aizawa stared at his students flatly, "The position of Class President in other schools is relatively less important than it is at UA. Usually, the Class President has a limited number of responsibilities, but in UA, we want you to truly experience what it is like to have to work in a Hero Office, where the head Hero in charge of the office has complete freedom to do whatever he wants with his employees. Choosing a bad office can subject you to extreme suffering for the duration of your contract, especially if you're a girl," his gaze lingered on the female members of his class, maybe just a little too long, and maybe just a little too hungrily.

Mineta burst out, "Under my administration, all girls will have to show thirty centimetres of thigh!"

"There's no way that's allowed," said the voice of reason in the class, Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Actually," Aizawa said, "That does fall within the jurisdiction of the Class President, UA does go actually Plus Ultra in terms of the power of the position."

The girls all got up in a roar, but Aizawa held up a hand stopping them, "This is not sexist," he said, "You can do the same to boys if someone willing to do so wins the election."

"But there's more boys than girls in this class!" Ochaco Uraraka cried out, the red blush on her cheeks even larger than usual.

"Then, I suppose you'll have to convince some boys to vote for another candidate," Aizawa shrugged.

"Who all wish to run for Student Council…you will have to come up and give a speech. Once appointed, you may assign your own Vice President."

Mineta Minoru, Tenya Iida, and Momo Yaoyorozu ended up being the three candidates on the ballot.

Momo gave a speech around bettering the student body, and such, while Iida gave a speech on how he would be a good leader for the group in battle activities.

Then it was Mineta's turn.

"The hero course is _hard_," he started, "And sometimes, with girls like Yaoyorozu and Ashido, it can make us hard too."

This got plenty of laughs from the boys in the class, while the two girls mentioned blushed.

"If I am class president, I will ensure that these girls must flaunt their 'assets' to the benefit of all boys. Whatever you want them to do, show off their thighs or their bras and panties or even…" at this point, the nose of the small purple-haired boy started bleeding.

He got claps from a decent amount of the boys of the class.

Following this, the class put their votes in.

"And the winner, with 8 votes, is Mineta…" Aizawa said in a monotone.

"But that's less than half the class," Momo protested.

"It seems like you and Iida divided the other 12 amongst yourself…" Aizawa said, shrugging, "You have 6 each."

Mineta grinned widely, "I guess I must deliver on my first policy," he said, "Girls, get yourselves to the front of the class,"

The girls hesitated till Aizawa said, "Get here or get detention."

All six of the girls in the class got to the front.

Momo Yaoyorozu, a hottie with a spiky ponytail, long legs, and the biggest breasts you could ever find.

Ochaco Uraraka, more of a cutie than a hottie, with decently generous breasts, and a cute ass.

Mina Ashido, a pink-skinned and big-breasted girl with pink curls atop her head.

Tsuyu Asui was a frog-themed girl, who had long black hair which was quite cute.

Toru Hagakure was a short girl with the quirk of invisibility, so unfortunately her assets themselves couldn't be seen, however the uniform she wore highlighted her curvaceous nature.

Kyoka Jiro, with short hair and auxiliary jacks for ears, was a petite girl with the smallest bust of the girls of 1-A, but still looked extremely cute, with a small bubble-butt.

"All girls must show 30 cm of thigh," he announced.

All the girls looked stricken, as their skirts were way too long for his statement.

"Yaoyorozu," he said, "Your quirk allows you to make anything right?"

She tried to explain the specifics but he shushed her, "Make skirts for all these girls so they're showing 30 cm of thigh."

Momo looked nervous, "But how do I know the length they should be…every girl is a different height."

"Get on your knees and measure them then," Mineta said.

Blushing heavily, Momo did as she was asked, kneeling on the ground, and beginning to measure the girls, Ochaco first.

The large-busted hero-in-training created a tape measure to measure from Ochaco's knees upward.

The brown-haired girl's mouth opened in horror as she realized how much 30cm actually was. The skirt which Momo created would cover her bum…if she stood absolutely straight. Any movement and she was flashing panties left, right, and centre.

Mina was next, and she was a little bit more covered but not much. Her pink buns would be covered with a little bit of extra skirt below. Not much, mind you, but she could walk with short strides and be fine. Only bending over and such would turn into an exhibitionist activity.

Tsuyu was next. She was even shorter than Ochaco and was even more horrified. Momo shot her an apologetic look, as her tape measure made contact with her panties under her old skirt. Maybe a quarter of her ass would be revealed by her skirt.

Toru was also quite short, and just a hint of her ass would be outside her skirt, but she could combat that by not wearing panties. Her bits themselves being invisible.

Jiro was about as tall as Ochaco, meaning that she would also be exhibiting herself while walking.

Lastly, Momo measures herself, thankful for being taller than all her female classmates. She would be covered in a skirt which was almost a normal skirt.

A normal skirt for a slut, she realized, but at least a normal skirt of some sort, and not just an encirclement of fabric around her waist, as the skirt would be for some of her classmates.

She concentrated and created all of the skirts, pulling them out of her school top hastily, not wanting to give more of a view than she had to.

She handed a skirt to each girl, and they made to head to the toilet to change.

"Where are you going?" Mineta asked.

"To change?" Mina said timidly.

"Change right here," Mineta said.

"But you'll see our panties!" Toru screeched out.

Mineta snorted, "Have you _seen_ those skirts, we'll be seeing plenty of your panties."

"Get on with it," Aizawa said grumpily, "If we don't start class in time, I'll make you change into those skirts in the middle of an assembly."

The girls slowly inched off their skirts, showing off their panties to the entire class.

Momo's ass was covered by a pair of sensible white panties.

"Come to the front and wear your skirts, one by one," Mineta said.

Momo sidled to the front of the class, mincing her steps to minimize her exposure.

"Turn around," Mineta said cruelly, giving all the seated boys a chance to see her large backside – panty-clad but still quite impressive. She pulled up her skirt quickly, thankfully being able to cover up most of herself, though she still felt extremely bare showing all of her thighs.

Next came Ochaco, who also had to turn around and display the hello kitty on the back of her panties, one on either of her cheeks. She pulled up her skirt, feeling extremely exposed. She moved off to one side, showing glimpses of her butt with each movement.

Mina came up, and did the same thing, showing off her ass, then wearing the skirt.

Tsuyu – normally unflappable – looked like she wanted to cry, as her green panties got a giggle out of the class, and remained visible even after she pulled up her skirt, along with the sides of her ass which were outside the panties to begin with.

Toru blushed, though nobody could see it, and she pulled down her skirt and panties together, not wanting to give the class the opportunity to see her bottom half in just panties. She pulled up the skirt and scampered off, the skirt flapping up and down. There was no doubt she would have shown her entire bum off…were she not invisible.

Last but not least was Jiro, who pulled her skirt down in one go, standing in front of the class in her black rocker panties, with her arms crossed. She turned around and was just about to pull up her new skirt when…

"Class has started," Aizawa said, "Jiro, you may wear your skirt in the assembly this afternoon, till then, please take a seat as you are."

***** End of Chapter **


End file.
